Buenos días
by Mattdreams
Summary: A cada día, hora, minuto, segundo, la culpa carcome mi alma. Un peso que nunca puedo ignorar del todo. Me siento sucio desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, y en sueños la suciedad lame mi piel. Solo él me libera de todo eso.


**N/A: **Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches.

Creo que nunca había subido nada de Clamp por estos lares. Aunque, todo sea dicho, a pesar de lo que me gustan, no escribo mucho de sus obras. Pero supongo que esta historia, debía plasmarla en algún lado.

Esta vez, a pesar de que lo normal en mí sea escribir notas del autor a veces más largas incluso que la propia historia, esta vez solo necesito poner una cosa:

Para ti, mi príncipe de los hielos. Mi verdadero rey. Te quiero.

Disfrutad de la lectura, queridos lectures.

Besitos.

Matt ^^

* * *

El sol ya luce alto en el cielo. Sus rayos bañan todo a su paso, y la nieve, blanca e inmaculada, refleja su luz.

Volviendo todo brillante. Claro. Resplandeciente. Esplendoroso.

Como un sueño.

El viento sopla, el frío recorre cada recoveco del lugar. Y aún así no siento mi cuerpo helado, como debería ser al no llevar ropa alguna.

Tampoco lo notaba anoche.

El mero hecho de recordar ligeramente los acontecimientos sucedidos hace unas horas provoca que mi respiración se entrecorte, y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleren bruscamente.

No puedo evitarlo, pero no me molesta.

Me incorporo lentamente y me quedo sentado, notando como la manta, confeccionada con la piel de animal más suave y caliente del reino, se va escurriendo por mi desnuda piel, dejando al descubierto mi torso y brazos.

Tomo aire, dejándolo atrapado en mis pulmones unos segundos. Así puedo escuchar solo su respiración.

Una respiración tranquila. Plácida. Serena. Inmutable.

Como debe ser la respiración de un verdadero rey.

Cuando dejo que el aire vuelva a salir, rompiendo la quietud, giro mi cuerpo ligeramente. Así puedo observarle.

Unos ojos cerrados, enmarcados en largas y rizadas pestañas, que siempre aletean como alas de mariposa. Y que esta noche me han mirado solo a mí.

Unos dedos largos y finos, como los de las estatuas en los templos. Y que esta noche han recorrido mi cuerpo al completo.

Un cabello que ahora cubre la almohada como un manto de encaje, hecho por laboriosas arañas, de tacto suave y sedoso. Y que esta noche se enredó en mis manos.

Unos labios entreabiertos, carnosos y suaves, siempre portadores de sonrisas pacificadoras. Y que esta noche me han besado hasta robarme el aliento.

Mis parpados bajan lentamente, y al volver a subir, mi mirada camina por toda su figura bajo la manta. Observando como la tela se adapta a las curvas que crea su cuerpo, sus redondeces y sus picos afilados.

Al igual que la nieve sobre la estepa.

Suspiro, encogiendo las piernas hasta poder abrazar mis rodillas, apoyando mi barbilla sobre estas después de girar el rostro una vez más hacia la ventana.

Una nube cubre parcialmente al astro rey, haciendo que una serie de sombras diversas se dibujen por entre sus rayos.

Anoche no fue la primera vez que él me miró como lo hizo, ni tampoco fue la primera vez que sus dedos recorrían mi piel, ni siquiera sus cabellos en mis manos y sus labios sobre los míos eran primerizos.

Pero lo que sucedió después, sí.

"¿Quieres que continúe?" me dijo, con esa voz que calmaría hasta a un dragón.

"Por favor" contesté, ansioso por más.

"Ahora quiero estar en tu interior, ¿puedo?" susurró más tarde, cuando mi cuerpo, ya por el mero tacto de sus dedos, temblaba y se arqueaba.

"Sí"

Y me llenó. Y me acunó entre sus brazos. Y lamió mi piel. Y me dio permiso para arañarle, morderle, o lo que yo deseara.

El tiempo se congeló, como los ríos en el frío bosque, haciendo que todo aquello durase eternamente, prolongando aquel sueño del que nunca querría despertar.

Siseé su nombre entre gemidos en varias ocasiones, y cuando él pronunciaba el mío, sentía como todo se paraba unos segundos a mi alrededor antes de continuar.

Esa también era parte de su magia

"Mi niño" me llamó en varias ocasiones. Y a cada vez que sus labios dejaban escapar aquellas letras, mi corazón se derretía dentro del pecho, llenando las venas que recorren mi cuerpo de sangre nueva y caliente.

¿Vivir es un pecado? ¿El haber nacido como lo he hecho me convierte en un ser monstruoso? ¿Alguien a quien no se le permite morir porque esta sería una bendición para sus propios pecados?

A cada día, hora, minuto, segundo, la culpa carcome mi alma. Un peso que nunca puedo ignorar del todo.

Me siento sucio desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, y en sueños la suciedad lame mi piel.

Solo él me libera de todo eso.

Yo puedo hablar. Caminar. Sonreír. Respirar.

Todo gracias a él.

La nube termina por marcharse, empujada por el aire invernal, que resuena por todo el castillo, como el sonido de un búho ululando en la noche, y de nuevo, la luminosidad invade todo a su paso.

- Fye.

Me giro, bajando las piernas, acomodándome sobre la cama para poder responder a la llamada.

Sus ojos, ahora abiertos, provocan que el frío que podía haber en la sala se evapore.

Y su sonrisa, amplia, magnífica, digna de su posición como monarca, hacen que mis labios también se curven, imitándole.

- Buenos días, mi majestad Ashura-ou.


End file.
